


Happy Ending - English

by Michigo



Category: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Brutasha - Freeform, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michigo/pseuds/Michigo
Summary: Sorry the story lacks a little fluidity but I needed to write I love the Parring Bruce x Natasha it deserved another ending I hope you will like it. English is not my first language sorry for spelling mistakes.





	Happy Ending - English

The Avengers and their ally had defeated Thanos, everyone was back to their normal lives.

Eight months later

Tony had resumed his normal life in the forest with morgane and Pepper he woke up his eyes fell on Pepper who was reading a book even with a simple T-shirt it was beautiful.

-Hello Tony kissed his wife's cheek and his hand went to caress her belly which was well rounded

-Hello to you too my son Pepper smiles as he caresses Tony's hair as he lowered upwind his belly to kiss her in his fifth month of pregnancy had begun. Tony kissed Pepper on the lips again as the one who was more passionate gave place to the imagination of what had in his head for his fairy and he his hand drifted under Pepper's top to go meet his chest that caressed. Pepper moaned at Tony's caressing, she wanted to deepen the kiss before she heard a click of the door handle and a little voice coming from behind it... Fortunately they had put a lock on the door after a misadventure one morning.

\- Mommy Daddy, Morgan tried to open the door again

\- Tony opened the door, -He kissed Pepper's forehead before getting up from bed to open it for his daughter to love.

Morgan jumped on the bed and got between these parents, the little girl snuggled up against her mother

\- Hello, little brother, stroking her belly, she was happy to have a brother.

\- We're going to have a morgan breakfast

Tony looked at his daughter was against Pepper.

\- No, I'm staying with Mom. I want to sleep again.

Tony sighed before he picked it up and went to the kitchen where he looked at his phone he had a message from Bruce

"the last ones test no dose of gamma rays in my body, I think he died."

Bruce and the Hulk were one and the same, they had brought everyone back after using the stones, but after the finger snap Bruce had returned to his normal human form. The Hulk had not manifested itself since then, according to tests conducted by Tony and Bruce, the stones had sucked up the gamma rays. Now Bruce was working as a general practitioner.

Clint had found his family and Natasha had come to live with them. The children were more than happy to have their aunt at home.

______________________ 

It was in the middle of summer.

Natasha was playing archery with Lila before she ate, both of them had a great competitive spirit. They were tied it was the last part Lila concentrated by taking her time but missed the middle of the target Natasha smiled at her

\- It doesn't matter, it'll be next time.

The girl grinned knowing that her aunt was not seriously playing with her.

Clint looked at Laura who was preparing food, he didn't hug her behind her was surprised for a second, then let his embrace relax as he looked at Natasha and the children through the window. Clint felt that his wife was concerned

\- What's the matter?

\- I invited Bruce to the house tonight.

\- You tell Natasha that.

-Of course not I thought we could go camping by the lake not very far with the children.

-Anyway, as soon as you have an idea in mind, you have to go through with it.

-It's a good thing I'm already preparing all the things they're in the car, she turns around and kisses her husband.

\- All right. All right.

\- I'll let Natasha know later.

They sat down at the table and Lila, Clint and Natasha debated about their skill at L'arc. The afternoon passed rather quickly, Cooper and Lila helped Clint with some work in the barn. Natasha knew something was going on behind her back Laura was weird but she was too busy making little Nataniel take a nap when she fell asleep in her arms, the little three-year-old bous sucked her thumb and had her head against her chest she was quietly swinging on the rocking seat to rock him when she saw Laura leave the house to welcome a Natasha car looked at the man who was leaving it Bruce he kissed Laura.

Bruce was stressed because he hadn't seen Natasha for eight months, she was still as beautiful as ever, she had regained a little shape since the last time she wore a yellow flowery dress that suited her like a glove. He saw that Natasha was surprised to see him because she immediately stopped rocking the child she had in her arms, both of them kept looking at him. Laura's voice brings out their thoughts

\- Natasha I will take Nataniel she got up and passed the little one to Laura who also called Cooper and Lila to get him in the car.

Natasha surprised - But what are you doing?

Clint looked at Natasha from the car

\- Sorry, Nat, it was his idea.

Natasha struck lightning with the look of Laura as she finished installing Nataniel in her car seat. Cooper was installing with his book in the car, all that was missing was Lila. She stopped in front of Bruce

\- Are you Aunt Natasha's lover?

Bruce was surprised by the situation he didn't expect to be alone with Natasha and even less to answer such a question but the only answer that comes to his mind.

\- Yeah... well... maybe... uh, maybe

The little girl looked at him and laughed before getting in the car. The little family left, Natasha looked at Bruce who looked as lost as she did, he had a beard a few days old he hadn't changed she didn't know what to say

-Bruce I...

\- Do you want me to leave maybe?

\- No, I don't want her to go to the door.

-Come in between

Bruce followed her into the house, the doubt of a few moments ago had given way to this tension between them. Natasha went to the fridge

-Do you want something to drink?

\- Juice, please, he always had that taste of his own.

She had a beer for her, Bruce stood there and followed her with a look, she sat on the couch.

\- Sit down. Sit down.

Bruce sat down leaving a space between them, she smiled he was still as shy as ever. They looked at each other for a few minutes with smiles and embarrassed laughter. Bruce twisted his fingers with his right hand and took a breath. 

-To be honest Natasha I didn't know how to get back to you before I took it I'm normal now Hulk is dead I no longer have gamma rays in the body said - he looking her in the eyes

\- Bruce, but you're finally here. By getting closer to him 

\- Natasha. He shared the same breath with this closeness.

\- What? What? I'm heading towards you.

Bruce looked at those beautiful blue eyes that looked at him with love, those pulpy lips in front of him Natasha approached him, wrapped his arms around his neck, and then pressed those lips against Bruce's. The kiss was passionate, their teeth clattered with their repressed desire, Bruce embraced his waist and took him with him. Natasha found herself sitting on top of him, he broke the kiss on their forehead stuck together

\- You took my breath

Natasha smiled at him, Bruce stepped forward again to abuse him but dodged Natasha's lips before stepping forward and listening with his ear before whispering to him - Are you sure?

"Yes"

Bruce kissed Natasha's blow he wanted to explore his whole body, these hands didn't take long to take off her dress she was wearing black underwear united underneath he lay her against the sofa

\- You look beautiful.

Natasha grabbed Bruce's face again, their kiss was sloppy, she could feel her excitement of Bruce against her femininity she bent against her. Bruce took the opportunity to undo his bra, Bruce's lips drifted on his chest, he stroked and licked every part of his abdomen. Her desire radiated from the pores of her skin, electrifying me with every contact. He devoured her his tongue played between her lips his beard scratched her thighs  
Natasha rolled up her legs, Bruce slipped her lips over her clitoris again, she succumbed to her hands grabbed by her hair and let herself be overwhelmed by the orgasm that was triggering in her. Bruce massaged her clitoris more vigorously, intensifying her pleasure. - Bruce... Oh... When his legs loosen. Bruce got up to see that Natasha had red days his head was spilled back on the armrest of the sofa he bent over

\- Natasha

She straightened up, grabbed the glue from her shirt and kissed it, she tasted on her tongue these hands ripping off her shirt, the pants soon joined the ground and so did her boxer. Natasha pushed him to the other side of the couch, she bit his neck kissing his chest before she could lower down a hand prevented him from doing so.

\- I want you too much, he kissed you

Their sex was lined up Natasha impaled herself gently, Bruce had her hands on her hips caressing her breasts from time to time to distract her. Both of them moan when their hips meet

\- I'm not going to last long, Nat.

\- neither.... do I.

They were greedy burning with greed, Bruce's grip tightened on Natasha's hips, their movement became more erratic

-ah Nat

Bruce was not far away, he took a hand off and stroked his clitoris without stopping coming and going inside her, then the pleasure hit them hard. Natasha put her hands on Bruce's chest to keep from falling on him, their bodies sweating

\- Oh my God, I'm too tired to move.

Natasha stooped down on Bruce they kissed before falling asleep naked against each other.

The next morning when Laura opened the door she saw four feet overtaken by the sofa and clothes scattered in the living room. She closed the door again. 

-The kids told you to go buy a new couch.


End file.
